Yugioh OMEGA Season One--Neo GX
by Lheticus
Summary: It's the school year after Jaden's graduation, and the craziness is about to roll on for a certain second year student who made himself unnoticeable last year. A murderous murderess from his first year returns-and this time, the blood she's out for is his own! Surviving school is going to be rather literal for Marcus this year...(rated M for violent language and no Shadow Realm)
1. Episode 1: The Madness Never Ends

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There will be Synchro Summons later on, which is why this is a 5Ds crossover so far. There will not be characters from 5Ds in this season, but there will be characters from another franchise toward the end...at which time I will adjust the crossover category to reflect this. Also, wtf is with only using the Japanese names for Dr. Crowler and Max Pegasus?

Yugioh OMEGA-Season One: Neo GX I

Episode 1: The Madness Never Ends

It was the start of Marcus' second year at Duel Academy. He'd passed all his promotion exams with flying colors-which was fitting considering his secret identity as the protege of Maximillian Pegasus. Meanwhile, an entire slew of crazy things had gone on in his first year-but he thanked his lucky stars that most of happened to his dormmate Jaden-or well, his FORMER dormmate Jaden. He had graduated that year, and started on another journey. Nearly all the others had moved on too, save for Alexis Rhodes, who was now training to become a teacher there-and unfortunately, as Dr. Crowler was the only member of the staff with an actual dueling Doctorate, there was no one else qualified to train her. Marcus could only hope that he wouldn't enjoy having her as a teaching assistant a little...too much.

As he unpacked, Marcus' thoughts turned to the crazy thing that DID happen to him that year-after discovering that the KaibaCorp holocodes of a new set of Duel Monsters cards had been tampered with, Maximillian Pegasus had borrowed Marcus to help track down and defeat the culprit. That culprit had been none other than the heir to the now long bankrupt Unicorp, Maxine Unicorn-whose jealousy of Cecilia Pegasus had grown so bitter that soon after the two were married, she exposed Cecilia to fatal laboratory pathogens, murdering her-and getting away with it for 25 years. Now, she was behind bars and awaiting trial, and Marcus could only hope that nothing else crazy would happen during his time at Duel Academy.

Unfortunately, those hopes could not have been more false.

Marcus unpacked the last of his possessions as he fully moved into the Ra Yellow dorm-a small safe with a complex digital combination lock. In fact, it was an upgrade from the previous one which accepted a 10-digit code-this one accepted a code of 10 numbers between 1 and 99. It contained his most prized possession-his True Deck, his Toon deck, his very duelist soul. He made sure the door to his room was locked, then quickly punched in the now 20 digit code. He reached for his deck, and turned over the top card-Toon Dark Magician Girl. "We're all moved in guys," said Marcus with a smile, "any of you can come out if you want."

The first Duel Spirit to emerge was Toon Dark Magician Girl. After that, many more followed, such as Manga Ryu-Ran, Toon Summoned Skull, and Toon Gemini Elf, to name a few. "Wow, this IS a pretty nice place," said Toon Dark Magician Girl, "not too big or gaudy, but nice and comfy." As she said this, she blew a large gum bubble, rendering Marcus temporarily speechless. "Er, anyway," said Marcus when she was done, "there's something I want to show you." He led Toon Dark Magician Girl to a large portrait of the normal Dark Magician Girl. At her slightly haughty look, Marcus explained, "If I have people over, the regular Dark Magician Girl's painting will attract fewer questions than a painting of you-which is handy when I'm using it for this." Marcus unhooked the painting from the wall, revealed an alcove the exact cubic shape of his new safe. "A good hiding place," said the Toon girl, blowing another bubble, "but remember, you promised to visit every weekend."

"Of course," said Marcus, yawning, "but...it's getting late, and classes start tomorrow. So...goodnight everyone. I'll see you all Saturday." He held his Toon deck over his heart for a few precious seconds, then placed it in the safe with Toon Dark Magician Girl face up as the top card. He closed and locked it, then placed it in the alcove and replaced the painting. "Good night my wonderous Toons," he said, then fell into bed.

The next morning, Marcus put on his yellow blazer and checked his PDA. "Today's Schedule, let's see...1st period, Experimental Hands-On Dueling Placement Exam day 1 in the new classroom. Crowler not holding back as usual huh. Well, nothing for it."

Marcus arrived right on time, and took a seat among the high ranking Year 2 students. 30 seconds later, the bell rang, and Dr. Crowler took his place at the from podium. "Hello students," he said, "As many of you already know, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, head professor of Obelisk Blue. Before we begin, allow me to introduce my new teaching assistant-a very recent graduate. Come on in Alexis!"

Alexis walked in. For now, she was wearing a version of Obelisk Blue's upperclassman uniform sized to fit her after a year of growing taller. "Hi everyone," she said with a moderate bow, "I'm looking forward to learning all about each one of you, and-"

"Yes, yes, that's quite enough miss Rhodes, time is short I'm afraid," said Crowler, "now, allow me to explain why you are all here. There are 100 of you here, and you all scored well enough to qualify for my new classes-however, not all of you will take the same one. I'm dividing you all into fourths, based on how you perform over the next week. The bottom 25% will take Basic Dueling 101. The 26-50th percentiles will take Intermediate Duel Tactics 201. The 51-75th percentiles will take Advanced Dueling Strategies 301, and finally, the top 25% will be enrolled in Dueling for Experts 401. However! You won't just be competing against the students in this room. There are three other classes of 100 students that will be taking the same test. Now, miss Rhodes will explain the test itself."

"Thank you Doctor," said Alexis with another bow. "Every day this week, you'll duel a computer opponent using a new interface installed only in this classroom. You'll all receive a detailed explanation of the test and grading criteria by email on your PDAs after class for your review. For now, all of you just insert your decks into the slot on the right side of the monitor in front of each of you. Then, make all the moves in the duel that will start using the touch screen interface, which is pretty self explanatory. After you finish the duel, win or lose, you're excused from class for the rest of the period."

"Thank you for that excellent explanation miss Rhodes," said Crowler, "If any of you have questions, keep them to yourselves. In my new experimental Hands-On dueling classes, there will be NO hand-holding from me. All of you begin Duel #1 of the placement exam immediately!"

About half of the students caught on quickly, Marcus of course being among them. Only four other students finished their duels before him-and Marcus suspected they'd all lost, while he'd won his. As he stepped out into the hallway, Alexis stepped out as well. "Marcus...Dr. Crowler wants to see you after 4th period. He said if you're late you get detention tomorrow, and if you don't show at all it's for the rest of the week."

"Typical Crowler," said Marcus with a roll of his eyes. Nevertheless, he arrived three minutes early, and Crowler showed him into his office immediately. "Punctual," said Crowler with an approving nod, "quite refreshing given the slackers I usually deal with. Indeed, it may interest you to know that other than our current top student, you scored the highest out of all 400 students. That intrigues me-indeed, YOU intrigue me. You're clearly an exceptional duelist, yet you started in the Slifer Red dorm. And when I did a little digging, I found your first year here was quite an interesting one. Maybe not compared to some, but still. Multiple special dispensations from Chancellor Sheppard-chief among them the admittance to Slifer instead of Ra Yellow. Then, there was an off the record field trip to parts unknown about a month in. Before that, you shattered the school record for most DP accrued in a single month-and you've done all of that using a quite unremarkable deck the entire time. Expertly built-but totally unremarkable."

"With respect, Doctor," said Marcus, "is there a point you're going to get to?"

"Indeed-who are you? For what reason are you hiding your talent so desperately? There simply MUST be one. Chancellor Sheppard's lips are zipped and hermetically sealed on the matter."

"Then you should realize," said Marcus in an uncharacteristically dark tone, "that that matter doesn't concern you. My reasons for the actions you describe are just none of your business."

"That's your attitude on the matter, is it? Very well, but...don't think this is over."

"For your own sake Crowler," said Marcus, "you'd better rethink not thinking it's over. I'll see myself out-it's almost 5th period anyway." As Marcus left, Crowler pinged Alexis-and made sure Marcus could hear. "Miss Rhodes? I've decided to move up the schedule. I want all 400 day 1 duel scores sorted by the end of 6th period, and if they're not on time, you'll be working through dinner hour." _BIG mistake, Crowler,_ thought Marcus.

That night, Alexis visited. "Hi Lex," said Marcus, "oops, it's 'Assistant Teacher Rhodes' now right?"

"Yeah...listen. Crowler made me miss dinner tonight, but after that...he said that if I don't get you to tell him your secret, he'll keep gradually treating me worse and worse. By the end of the week he'll have me in practically a dueling bikini-DON'T picture that."

"Don't worry," said Marcus, "my days of putting my...desires over helping my friends ended a long time ago. Crowler's gone too far-again. And with Jaden gone, it looks like it's up to me to rein him in. Tell him tomorrow after the second day of his 1st period placement test that I'll duel him during rest period, that he can use any deck he wants including his Gear Golem deck, and if he wins, I'll tell all. If I win, he drops the whole thing and treats you with respect from now on."

Alexis nodded. "All right...be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry. Get your rest." said Marcus.

The next morning, Marcus aced his second placement duel so quickly he had a full half hour before second period-just enough time to get to the Ra dorm and back. He got at his safe and punched in the access code rapidly, placing his hand over his Toon deck. Toon Dark Magician Girl appeared and yawned. "Huh? It's not Saturday yet Marcus, what's going on?"

"Crowler's forced my hand...it's time to stop hiding-and make him regret messing with me and my friends!"

"WOOOHOOOOO!" said Toon Dark Magician Girl, doing a couple of midair somersaults and cartwheels, "Me and the other Toons are raring to go! We've been waiting for this day ever since the duels to catch Maxine!"

"Heh, I bet you have. Now let's go!" He removed the Toon deck from the safe, replacing it with his normal Dragon deck to serve as a decoy.

After 6th period, Marcus headed for the central arena room-where a significant fraction of the student body had turned out for the match, filling the spectator seats. Marcus took his place in the dueling ring-Crowler was already waiting at the opposite end. They both activated their Duel Discs. "Since you're the one who challenged me, I'll allow you the first turn, Marcus," said Crowler, "just make sure you remember your promised stakes."

"Oh believe me," said Marcus, "there's no way I could forget. Draw!" Hmm, he thought, looking at his hand, no Toon World-my Toons are testing me. Now let's see... "I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" (1900/900****)

A collective, extremely audible gasp emanated from the spectators-and on the balcony, the academy's current top student was even more shocked than most. "Sam hill!" he said, "That's a Toon monster-only one duelist known has those cards!"

Crowler's astonishment trumped most of the rest of the room's combined. "Where did you get THAT card?! You've never used it in an academy duel-and I should know! Your entire deck is in the school record from the computerized placement exams!"

"That's because this card is a part of my True Deck. I've been keeping it hidden until now, and I still would be, despite your going after my secret-but then you brought Alexis into this. So now...I'm not going to show you any mercy. My days of holding myself back are over! Now...make your move-not that ANY move will save you." Marcus placed one card facedown as he said this.

"Well, we'll just see about that," said Crowler, "I draw! First, I play Magnet Circle Level 2, allowing me to Special Summon the Ancient Gear (100/800**) in my hand in defense mode! Next, I'll play 2 cards face down, then activate Heavy Storm! All spell and trap cards on the field are immediately destroyed! However...the 2 cards I placed were 2 copies of Statue of the Wicked, summoning 2 Wicked Tokens to my field when destroyed! And now...by sacrificing those tokens, I can now summon Ancient Gear Golem!" (3000/3000********) "Now Gear Golem, attack his toon with Mechanized Melee!" A cloud of holographic dust obscured Marcus as his life points decreased to 2900. When it cleared, there was a massive cartoon safe on his field. "What is the meaning of this?" said Crowler.

Marcus openly laughed. "You're not the only one who can activate destroyed traps doc. More specifically, my Toon Gadget Vault can only be activated from the graveyard. I pay 500 Life Points, then I can activate a trap card straight from my hand-as long as its normal activation requirements are met." Marcus' life points decreased to 2400, and a cartoon dynamite bundle blew the hinges off the vault door. It fell down, revealing a card inside-a trap card depicting an extendable boxing glove. "From my hand, I activate Toon Boxing Glove! When one of your monsters destroys a Toon monster, the monster that did so is destroyed itself!" The boxing glove device emerged from the trap card-and it was massive, and being held by Toon Gemini Elf. The monster pulled its handle, sending the glove rocketing at Ancient Gear Golem, destroying it. "Sam hill!" said the top student on the balcony, "what an impressive maneuver! He used the effect of Crowler's own Heavy Storm card against him! I haven't seen such combat since..." he paused, holding back a tear from his eye.

"Very well," was all that Crowler said meanwhile, "your move."

"Draw," said Marcus, "now...in case you haven't put 2 and 2 together 100 percent quite yet doc, this card should clear things up. Last turn, my deck tested me...and drawing this, I know I passed. I activate the spell card Toon World!" (Marcus 1400 LP)

This time, the gasps from the onlookers segueyed into an excited murmur.

"That card," said Crowler, "it's only been played in two other duels in the entire history of dueling-by Pegasus himself! How did you get THAT from him?!"

"Aww, and I thought you were a smart guy, doc. In any case, you could say I'm Pegasus' protege-and the Rightful Bearer of and heir to the Toon Deck. Oops, I guess the Mimicat's out of the bag now anyway. But I'm not going to let you back down-you still need to pay in full the price for bringing Alexis into a problem you had with me! I summon Toon Shield Gardna(0/2300****) in defense mode! Your move doc. You can either pay up by beating me-or pay with your life points! Of course, you could always surrender."

"ME surrender?!" said Crowler, "You obviously don't know me very well...or the effect a certain slacker-who shall remain nameless-had on me. He never backed down a day in his dueling life, and from here on neither will I! And if you want me to pay in life points, well, you can have them when you pry them from my cold, defeated Duel Disc! It's my draw!"

_Huh_, thought Marcus, _seems as though I'm not the only one at this school I know with hidden depths._ Meanwhile, Crowler continued. "I activate Pot of Greed-enabling me to draw two more cards. Next, I play...the Ancient Gear Medic!(1000/1500***) When I successfully summon this monster, I can move one Ancient Gear monster from my deck to my hand, but I am unable to summon it until next turn."

"Too bad then," said Marcus, "if you got your best monster back on the field it would've really turned this around."

"Ohhohohoho! It seems the joke's on you for once, you taunting rascal. You see...Ancient Gear Golem ISN'T my best monster. Time for a little trick I picked up from a certain slacker! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! With it, I fuse the Ancient Gear and Ancient Gear Medic on my field with the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand...to summon my REAL best monster! Behold, you rascal...the ULTIMATE  
ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"(4400/3400**********)

_That monster,_ thought Marcus while it stared him down, _it's to Crowler like Toon Dark Magician Girl is to me! Crowler is the Rightful Bearer of the Ancient Gears then! Definitely a really unexpected hidden depth..._

"Now you rascal, meet your doom! The Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has the same defense piercing ability as a normal Golem, and two more special effects! First, even if you DID have any facedown cards, you won't be able to play any of them during Ultimate Golem's attack! Second, if it's destroyed, the normal Ancient Gear Golem comes right back to my field. Now-Ultimate Golem attack! Mechanized Haymaker!"

As a dust cloud erupted around Marcus' field on contact with Toon Shield Gardna, Crowler was jubiliant. "I did it, I actually did it-I beat a Toon deck!" But when the dust cleared, Marcus' life points were unchanged. "Sorry doc, but it looks like the joke's on you-again. As long as Toon World is on my field, Toon Shield Gardna cancels all defense piercing damage effects-including if he himself is destroyed. Since you're all out of cards in your hand now, I assume it's my turn.

"Draw! This next card should look pretty familiar doc-after all...it's how Pegasus beat you and Bonaparte a year before I got here. I activate the spell Comic Hand! It grabs hold of your Ultimate Golem and turns him into a Toon on my side! I'm a real stinker, huh?"

"No...that means...no, not again...not again!" said Crowler, distraught.

"Now, Toon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem-geez that's a mouthful-attack Crowler directly with Toon Mechanized Haymaker!" (Crowler 0 LP)

Crowler kneeled in defeat-and to his surprise, Marcus walked over and extended a hand to help him back up. "By the way," said Marcus, "I forgive you for what you did-as long as you don't do it again. During this duel...I saw your heart-and its one of a true duelist. So...it'd be wrong to keep holding the fact you started this little feud against you. Friends?"

Crowler made as though to grab his hand-but then knocked it away and stood up on his own. "Friends-with a student? Sorry, but I have an image to consider. Friends with a rascal like you, indeed!"

"Eh...maybe that's for the best, honestly," said Marcus, "I wouldn't want you to play favorites, doc. Besides...having you try and be my duel rival might even be more fun anyway."

"Wait...what do you mean TRY?! Are you insinuating that I'm not good enough to be your rival?!"

"Not yet," said Marcus with a wink, "maybe someday if you keep practicing." With that, he walked away-Final Period was about to start.

"Rrrrrgggh...I'LL GET YOU YET YOU RASCAL! YOU HEAR ME?!" said Crowler, but Marcus had already left the room...and so he didn't hear him.

TO BE CONTINUED

IN

EPISODE 2: IT JUST CHANGES TARGETS


	2. Episode 2: It Just Changes Targets

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I feel the concerns of the person who reviewed the previous episode should be addressed to everyone, so, to copypasta my response to the review:

I apologize for the mentioned inaccuracies. Unfortunately, my knowledge of the Yugioh GX anime is limited by virtue of being restricted to the 4KIDS version that completely retconned the 4th season. If it's any consolation, both Alexis and Crowler will not actually feature a great deal in the totality of this series-by around the second half of Season 1 they'll pretty much be cameos, and by Season 3 they won't be there at all, for reasons that will be made clear by that point. In retrospect, with this in mind it was probably a mistake to select them as the characters-a mistake I will be correcting shortly after sending this reply. Thanks for keeping me straight-I'm rather new at the categorization system for fanfic worlds and characters on this site.

Especially keeping in mind this last sentence, I will be changing the crossover category of this season to Yugioh GX/MLP: FiM. HOWEVER! I ask that all of you please keep in mind that the Friendship Is Magic characters that will be present in this series are to be read as alternate versions of the characters consistant with the Yugioh GX universe-NOT as the characters in the original canon of the show. Thank you.

Yugioh OMEGA-Season One: Neo GX I

Episode 2: It Just Changes Targets

Ra Yellow Dorm-That Saturday

"Morning Marcus!" said the Toon Dark Magician Girl as Marcus yawned and stretched. "This was an awesome week! Especially in that placement exam-you got the highest score out of anyone! Even the top Obelisk student didn't touch you there!"

"In large part thanks to you and all my other awesome toons," said Marcus, "but that reminds me-Zane graduated 2 years before I even got here, and Jaden graduated last year-who even IS the top student?"

"Good question," said Toon DMG, "but there's no use thinking about it-I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

After lunch at the Ra mess, Toon DMG was proven right. Around half a dozen Obelisk underclassmen surrounded Marcus-and he could swear they were forming into a military formation. "Rrraah!" grunted a familiar voice. "Hoo boy...not him," said Marcus, accidentally aloud, "He's such a...LOUD person."

"Hey! Show some respect to the General!" bellowed one of the Obelisks, and Marcus winced and covered his ears.

"Order in the ranks, soldier!" said the first voice in a marginally quieter tone than the bellow-Marcus did not uncover his ears. Forward stepped Hassleberry-wearing an Obelisk upperclassman uniform. The sleeves were not ripped off, but the uniform had been tailored so that they were a great deal shorter than usual. As he saw Marcus, he noticed his ears were covered. "At ease men, and let me talk to him alone. I'll, uh, try to quiet down."

Once Hassleberry's posse had left, Marcus uncovered his ears. "If you succeed at it, it'd be a first," he said, "but...from seargent to general? I take it you're the top Obelisk student now?"

"Darn right," said Hassleberry, "and with my new post I've taken it upon myself to instill some discipline into the Obelisk unit."

"So you're the reason reports of Obelisk related bullying incidents are over 50% below the projected estimate for so far. Pretty impressive leadership for a single week."

"Why thank you," said Hassleberry, to his credit in a voice with a decibel level at least vaguely resembling an inside voice. "And you...you're one impressive duelist! The way you dueled against Crowler the other day was downright inspiring-especially when you shut down his usual Heavy Storm combo. And...that's why I'm going to talk to the chancellor about getting you into the Obelisk barracks. You clearly deserve it."

"I'm sorry," said Marcus, wincing to brace for anticipated failure of Hassleberry's restraint, "but I must decline. See...the way I figure it, I can do more good for this school in Ra Yellow until I get to Obelisk through the usual exams."

"Do more good for the school? Ya lost me, soldier." said Hassleberry.

"It's part of the instructions Pegasus gave me for my training here," said Marcus, "while going through my classes, he gave me an extra task. First, he told me to find my True Deck. Then, after that he said I should help as many people find their own True Decks as they could."

"Still lost here soldier," said Hassleberry, "their 'True Deck'?"

"Yes...as some already know, Duel Monsters works in mysterious ways, because of this world's connection to the Duel Spirit world. In layman's terms, if a Duelist respects the game, respects their cards, believes in their deck, and believes in themselves, they are more likely to draw a turnaround card at a critical moment. However...some Duelists can harness even greater power, able to stand firm against the most seemingly impossible of odds. Those Duelists are those who have found their True Decks-decks which believe in their Duelist just as their Duelist believes in them. My Toons are my True Deck, just as Jaden's Elemental Heroes are his, Crowler's Ancient Gear monsters are his, and your Dinosaurs are yours. The fact that we wield our True Decks makes us strong. Pegasus wants me to help others find that strength during my time here."

"All right, I'm starting to get un-lost," said Hassleberry, "but why do you need to stay in the Ra dorm for that?"

"If I ascend the ranks too fast, the rest of the students will think that I'm as good as I am because of some kind of natural talent, and get discouraged," said Marcus, "at least that's what Pegasus said. Keeping my identity secret wasn't the only reason I started in Slifer. This way, Pegasus figures I can spread the message of the True Deck more effectively."

"Well then soldier," said Hassleberry, "I think I have a way to help you with that mission. You and me are going to have a special exhibition duel-and we'll make it the most action packed duel this school has seen since Jaden Yuki. That ought to help you start spreading the word about these True Decks."

"You know what?" said Marcus, "That's actually a really good idea. When should it all go down?"

"My Obelisk boys will spread the word, but they'll need time. Let's say this Tuesday after class in the Main Arena."

"You've got a duel Hassleberry," said Marcus, "be sure to bring your best game-because you know I will."

It seemed in no time at all, the day arrived. While only about a quarter of the student body had watched Marcus duel Crowler, because of how fast the news of his Toon deck had traveled after that, this time the entire school would be watching-even the Chancellor. Marcus had never been so nervous-he went into the card shop. "Hi there Marcus," said Dorothy, "I'm surprised you're here-it's a bit close to duel time to get more cards for your deck."

"I'm not here for cards," said Marcus, "I need a pack of Super Blow Bubble Gum."

"Uh, sure," said Dorothy, handing him the pack of gum, "that's 10 DP."

Marcus popped several pieces into his mouth and chewed...and began to feel better. He put his hand on his Toon deck, and felt better still. "Phoo," he said, "I think I can go ahead with this now. Let's leave those dino's in stitches guys."

At the appointed time, Hassleberry arrived slightly late. "Hey..." said Marcus, blowing a quite large gum bubble, then continuing when he popped it, "what's up Dino?"

"Hope you're ready to lose," said Hassleberry, "cause I won't go easy!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Marcus, activating his duel disc, "Duel! Since technically you challenged me, I'll go first. Draw! First, I'll summon Toon Cure Mermaid(1500/800****) in defense mode. Next, from my hand, I activate the Invisible Ink spell! When I equip it to a Toon monster, it can't be destroyed in battle, and I'll give it to Toon Cure Mermaid! Finally, I'll play 2 facedowns. You're up dino."

"My draw-and it'll be one to remember!" said Hassleberry, "I activate the Spell Lucky 7! I can only activate this card if its my very first turn, but when I do, if I drop 700 life points, I can Normal Summon a level 7 monster straight from my deck! And the monster I pick is Black Tyranno!(2600/800*******) And I'm not even close to done! Since Toon Cure Mermaid is your only monster and she's in defense mode, Black Tyranno can bypass all your defenses for a direct attack! Now, forward march Black Tyranno! Take a bite out of Toon Boy's life points!"

"Tch," said Marcus, (Marcus 1400 LP) "that thing's bite is every bit as bad as your bark! Of course though, you realize...this means war."

"A duel with me is ALWAYS a war, soldier! Next, I'll-" but before Hassleberry could make his next move, the whole room blacked out. "What the-who turned out the lights?"

"That would be me," said a voice that only Marcus recognized-and dreaded. The lights flicked back on, and the duel field had been cleared-and in the center of the ring there was a woman with midnight-blue dyed hair, midnight blue lipstick, midnight blue designer boots, and an entirely midnight blue dress. "Hello, Marcus. Long time no see."

"Not nearly long enough-by about 25 years to life I might add! Murderer!" Marcus spat viciously-and accidentally literally, dislodging his gum right at Maxine-and the holographic image flickered as the wad passed through it.

"Murderer?!" said Hassleberry, "What's going on?"

"Hassleberry. This woman is Maxine Unicorn," said Marcus, "she poisoned Cecelia Pegasus with the disease that killed her."

"Sam hill!" said Hassleberry.

"Did he say POISONED?!" said Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes, yes, we've been through that already...uncouth brat. Now, I'm sure you're thinking, well, how did I escape? Well, you'll just have to keep on wondering, other than to say I've made an...extremely powerful friend. One who hates Duel Monsters even more than I do. And I must say...when it comes to dueling, that friendship...truly is magic. You're going to have a little duel with an opponent of my choosing...little Wonderboy."

"And why should I?" said Marcus.

"Because of the next sentence I'm going to say," said Maxine, "I activate the Spell Pit of Damocles!" With those words, the entire room changed to a dark pit. A dais with a number of nasty looking bindings was in its center. Fairly far above it swung a pendulum with a wicked sword attached to the end. But what really caught the eye of most present was the ceiling-it was totally covered in thousands of sharp spikes. "The Pit of Damocles can only be banished if you accept my challenge and win, Wonderboy. You should know...the powers that summoned this card has also made it so those ceiling spikes will feel very, VERY real to everyone they squish-ESPECIALLY you. Oh, how that (4'KIDSD) Pegasus will weep when he loses his dear apprentice to the same woman who killed his (4KIDS'D) wife! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You total PSYCHO! You're willing to kill the entire faculty and student body of Duel Academy just to get at me?!" Marcus was stunned-Maxine had been psychotic and vindictive before, but now, not even the phrase "criminally insane" seemed to cut it.

"You betcha! And I'll do it right here right now too-unless you accept my challenge," said Maxine, in as guiltless a tone as ever.

"Grr...who's my opponent?" said Marcus.

"I'm glad you asked. Meet my one of new and vastly improved deck's signature cards." Another holographic figure appeared at Maxine's side-a pony colored of blackest night, with both the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a pegasus. "Nightmare Moon," said Maxine, "are you ready to REALLY make dear, sweet Marcus scream? Preferably in agony, but I'll settle for terror in a pinch."

"You got it, Maxie," said the holographic Nightmare Moon, "I'll scare the duel disc right off this fool-and then the last thought in his head will be one of sheer terror AND agony! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon's unicorn horn glowed, and forty Duel monsters cards materialized and swirled around her, forming into a deck, which hovered before her. Marcus activated his Duel Disc, but Nightmare Moon did not use one of her own-instead, her horn glowed with dark power, and her deck's top five cards flew up out of it and hovered before her.

"Nightmare Moon..." said Marcus, "I can sense it-you're not just a hologram. The Duel Spirit of the real Nightmare Moon is inhabiting those photons."

"Highly perceptive of you," said Nightmare Moon, "but what's your point exactly?"

"We don't have to do this," said Marcus, "You're a cartoon! And...your character was supposed to have been redeemed!"

"You speak of Princess Luna," said Nightmare Moon, "a fan of the show, are you? But as duel spirits, she and I are far from one and the same. She is to a clear, calm night as I am to the blackest storm. The time for discussion is over! I draw! I activate the effect of Pit of Damocles that mistress Maxine so generously provided. Now, I can remove one monster from play from your deck, and once five of your turns have passed, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points. And...I know the perfect one to choose. After all, it's the card that's...'always there for you'. How disgustingly touching."

"No...no, you wouldn't!" said Marcus, panic in his eyes.

"I WOULD!" said Nightmare Moon, "After all...what better way to break you than to make sure that when she needed you most, YOU couldn't be there for HER? I remove Toon Dark Magician Girl!" The dark power in Nightmare Moon's horn increased, and Toon Dark Magician Girl flew out of Marcus' deck. Toon DMG appeared, becoming strapped to the central dais in a painful position. "Wha, wha, what?!" she exclaimed, startled. "Agh, ugh...I can't move! What's going on...waaaaaaah!"

That last exclamation came as she saw the sword attached to the pendulum swinging overhead.

"Believe me, little Toon," said Nightmare Moon, "you and Marcus have only just BEGUN to scream. From my hand I activate Dark Foaling Level 1! This allows me to summon any number of level 1 Pony type monsters from my hand-and I have two! Meet Phantasmal Unicorn(0/0*) and Phantasmal Pegasus!(0/0*) I'll end with one facedown."

"It's my draw then," said Marcus, "and for threatening my life...and so much more than that, the lives of everyone here...you'll get no mercy from me!"

"Yes...YES!" said Nightmare Moon, "Send me all the defiance you can muster! It will make it that much sweeter when it-and your hope-is extinguished for good! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED

IN

EPISODE 3: EVERY NIGHTMARE'S NIGHT HAS IT'S DAWN


End file.
